


Buffy Likes Bad Boys

by secondalto



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Comic)
Genre: Comic, F/M, Non-Canon Pairing, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-02
Updated: 2010-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:13:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who's that guy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buffy Likes Bad Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://mrsdrake.livejournal.com/profile)[**mrsdrake**](http://mrsdrake.livejournal.com/)'s birthday. Happy birthday! Betaed by [](http://antennapedia.livejournal.com/profile)[**antennapedia**](http://antennapedia.livejournal.com/), any mistakes left are my own.

Buffy was bored. She had nothing to do but sit around and wait for her next training session with the mini-slayers. She wanted to have fun. Why did her double get to go out and have all the fun partying and dating a hot guy? Granted said hot guy was a member of the undead and no way was she going down that path again. Buffy had been there, done that. Twice.  
   
The lobby of the new Council headquarters was large and spacious. Giles had spared no expense in making the building bigger, better and more Slayer friendly. So much had happened since they'd closed the Hellmouth and unleashed thousands of new Slayers onto an unsuspecting world. She reflected on her life and how much growing up she'd done.   
   
Willow had mended fences with her; Giles was her Watcher again, even if he was head of the Council, something she constantly teased him about. Xander, well she hadn't seen or heard from him since they'd come to England. Their friendship had been left in pieces because of the whole Spike thing and she wanted to fix it.  
   
Buffy was so over the blond vampire. She wasn't sure she'd ever felt anything for him, despite what she'd said at the end. Course it helped that he wasn't dust anymore, thank you Andrew for that info. When the report came in about him and Angel chasing the double across half of Rome, she'd laughed long and hard. What had she seen in them? For as old as they were, they still acted like a couple of children.  
   
There was a crowd across the room, making enough noise to bring her out of her reverie. Mini-Slayers and Watchers gathered around a figure. And what a figure it was. Long legs encased in jeans that hugged an ass to die for. Leather jacket with upturned collar showcasing broad shoulders. Dark slicked back hair. The man screamed attitude and bad assery.  
   
Buffy wondered who he was and why he was drawing such a crowd. Maybe she should go introduce herself. After all, as head Slayer it was her duty to make him feel welcome. Wasn't it? Just as she was about to stand one of the Watchers pointed in her direction and he tuned. Buffy's eyes grew wide and her mouth fell open.  
   
"Xander?!?"  
   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
   
After her outburst he gave her big goofy grin that told her, yes, this really was Xander. Hugs were given and received. With the whispers of the crowd around them, Buffy suggested moving the reunion to somewhere more quiet. In her room, Xander removed the jacket, revealing tan, muscular arms. When had he become a hottie?  
   
They talked about his time in Africa, the Slayers he'd found, the ones he'd missed. She told him all about Andrew's plan with the body doubles. Xander casually mentioned he might have had a hand in that. Buffy let that go, time enough later to go into detail. Her mind was racing, and she kept asking herself why she'd never really noticed how great (looking) Xander was. 'Because you were a fool', her conscience answered.   
   
"Xand, you remember what you asked me that first day in high school, when I dropped all my stuff?"  
   
He blinked, then blushed remembering his slip up. "Uh, yeah. Can I have you?"  
   
"What if I said yes? Now I mean?"  
   
"Buff, I, huh? It's the jacket isn't it? Put a guy in leather and you're hot for him?"  
   
"No! Well, yeah, maybe a little," she stuttered. "But it's more than that. I mean…look, of all the guys in my life you're the only one who stayed. Maybe I want a guy like that."  
   
"You almost had a guy like that, Riley."  
   
"Oh please. He never really got that I didn't need protection that I could take care of myself."  
   
"Why'd you run after him then? When I gave you the speech?"  
   
"I don't know! I was confused Buffy!" She threw her hands up in frustration. "Did you even mean what you said?"  
   
"Sort of. I was kinda hoping you'd read between the lines."  
   
"Read between….?" Her face changed from confusion to dawning realization. "You meant you, not Riley. You wanted me to go to you. But you were with Anya."  
   
"I know. I loved her, but not like I love you, Buff."  
   
"Strangely, I get that." She tilted her head a bit, looking at him. "So you're saying you don't want me now?"  
   
There was the pout. No one could resist the pout.  
   
"Ah, Buffy, don't look at me like that."  
   
"Do you still want me?"  
   
"Yes, but…."  
   
"But nothing." She pulled him close, kissing him. Damn he could kiss.  
   
"Buffy! What are you doing?" Xander pulled away, batting at her questing hands.  
   
"I'm trying to get you naked. Duh."  
   
"Why?"  
   
"So I can show you how much I love you."  
   
"You love me? As in…love me?"  
   
"Oh, did I forget to mention that?"  
   
She flashed a megawatt smile as she unfastened his pants. It took him a minute but Xander's brain finally registered what Buffy had said. Then Buffy was topless and on her back as he applied his mouth to her breasts.   
   
"Xander!"  
   
"What?"  
   
"Nothing," she gasped as he licked a nipple.  
   
Buffy writhed under him before realizing he had way too many clothes on. She flipped them over, pulling at his shirt and exploring his chest. She frowned at new scars and old.  
   
"Hey, no sad face," Xander scolded, reaching for her skirt.   
   
"Uh, uh. You first."  
   
With a wicked grin she moved down his body and opened his pants, pulling them down just enough to reveal Snoopy boxers.  
   
"Present from Willow."  
   
"Of course."  
   
She pulled them down as well, caressed him with care. Xander groaned as he arched into her hand.   
   
"Those Speedos didn't do you justice."  
   
He blushed before grabbing her hips and rolling them over again.  
   
"I could say the same about the cheerleading outfit."  
   
Buffy giggled. "Okay, enough high school memories. I want you, Xand."  
   
She slid her hand up and down his cock. He kicked off his clothes and pulled her skirt off, followed by lacy panties. He hesitated a moment.  
   
"What?"  
   
"Condoms?"  
   
"Don't need 'em. Will did her mojo thing on all the Slayers. One year dealie."  
   
"Remind me to thank her."  
   
He slid in and kissed her. Words were useless as they moved together. Xander showed off the tricks he learnt from Anya, Buffy replied with ones from lovers best left unnamed. Soon she was clenching around him, gasping his name. With a couple of shallow thrusts he found his release. He went to roll off, but she held him there for a few minutes before rolling them both to their sides.   
   
"So, uh, that was…."  
   
"Yeah."  
   
"Buff?"  
   
"Hmmm, what?"  
   
"So does this mean we're dating or something?"  
   
"Or something. But you get to tell Willow. I couldn't handle the high pitched squeal she'll emit."  
   
"Okay, but you get Giles. I don't want to be the one to tell him I don't need a room after all."  
   
"You're moving here?!?"  
   
"Did I forget to mention that?"  
   
His grin was met with a pillow to the face. Followed by kissing. Lots of kissing.

 

 


End file.
